At Least 718 or more Drabbles!
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Random drabbles for every Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos. (Warning there may be duplicates) {My entry for reminiscent-afterthought's The Collect the Pokemon Challenge}
1. Pidgeys be Pidgeys

_ be Pidgeys_

Pidgey, probably one of the commonest Pokémon alive, are ignored by pretty much every trainer. Newbies tend to capture the harder Spearow instead, experienced ones battling them for fun, and people like Red just ignore them.

Not even the great Professor Oak cares for them. Sighing when sent one; he puts them in a box marked 'weaklings', never to be heard of again.

One hundred and fifty-one Pidgeys are in that box, never to see daylight. Never to win a battle and evolve, _never to be loved by a trainer._

But some Pidgeys don't want this. They want to be free, free to do as they please.

A shiny Pidgey wants that, a fat Pidgey wants that, a normal Pidgey wants that, and the list can go on and on.

They want to do what Pokémon are meant to do. Fight. They want to fight. But their trainers don't want that, but they do.

The Pidgeys staged a break out, breaking their respective Poke Balls in the process. But they didn't care. They could be free.

_They can be Pidgeys, the most common Pokémon out there._

Who knows, maybe they can find a trainer who can train them. Maybe they can be soulmates.

But one final thing- _Pidgeys are Pidgeys. They may be common, but they can hurt. Don't judge a Pokémon by its looks, they can become valuable later. Pidgeys are a prime example of this. They can evolve into Pidgeots, one of the best normal/flying of Kanto. Blue had one, so did others. So don't judge Pidgeys, because they're just Pidgeys, being Pidgeys and fulfilling their duties. And maybe one would save your life, or another becomes your light of hope. Or a third, acting like a supporting hand, helping you through thick and thin, darkness and light. _


	2. Swimming Swiftly

_Swimming Swiftly _

Normally Golducks are, well normal. But this one was special. This one had the special ability Swift Swim, making the other Golducks envious.

"Not my fault I was born this way!" it always yelled to the others.

They had nothing to say about this as they were too busy panting. Panting because this Golduck challenged them to a race. A race they oh so stupidly accepted.

"We never should have listened to you!" one called after it managed to regain its breath.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Stopping, the special Golduck stuck its tongue out. "Now you realized this?" it said, laughing a bit. "I could run circles around you!"

"Shaddup!" they said as they swam away.

But that special Golduck didn't care. It was special and no one could take that away.

Swimming like it was nobody's business; the special Golduck enjoyed its life, until.

"Golduck with the special ability Swift Swim, have you been using your gifts to make fools of your fellow Golducks?" a heavenly voice asked.

"Arceus?" the special Golduck asked, obviously trembling in fear.

"Your reaction tells me all."

The Golduck just floated in astonishment.

"I shall remove of your ability and give it to a worthy Golduck." And with that, Arceus removed the ability Swift Swim from that Golduck.

_Meanwhile…._

"I can't make it in time." A random Golduck exclaimed. It was trying to help a Psyduck, but she wasn't fast enough.

_She is perfect. _Arceus thought. And so the Alpha Pokemon gave that Golduck the ability Swift Swim so it could help the poor Psyduck.

And that Golduck always used her newly given ability to help others.


	3. Scared

_2__Scared_

_EHHHHHYAAAAA! _Another one running away.

"Wait," the grey, bipedal Pokemon called out, hoping for it to return. But like the last one, it ran even faster.

_Why won't they ever stay with me? _It thought.

It was another day for Espurr, inviting other Pokemon to its place, only having them run away as soon as they arrived. Sighing, it walked back inside, hoping that something good would happen tomorrow.

_Why won't people like me? Is it my house? Am I too creepy? Nah, that can't be right, I look cute, right?_

Espurr looked at itself in this puddle it found. _Man, I look….weird _it thought.

It continued to stare at itself, hoping to see a reason why Pokemon ran away from it.

After staring at itself for a while, it figured out what tipped everyone off, its eyes.

Its eyes where just these purple pupils with lilac rims around it. They seemed to stare into nothingness, something that scared it after a while.

_I got it; I'll just cover my eyes._

Espurr walked towards civilization, something it thought it would never do.

When it reached the nearest town, it looked for anything that could cover its eyes.

_Found it!_

And it ran towards a boy with a red hat.

It managed to steal it flawlessly, and put it on, hoping no one could see its eyes.

The next day Espurr invited another Pokemon over it it's place.

_EHHHHYAAAAA!_

Apparently hiding its eyes wasn't enough.


	4. Elegance is Bliss

_4. Elegance is Bliss_

Petilil always wanted to look like her mother, but doing it was harder than she thought. Her form looked like a blob to her.

_Why can't I evolve already? _It thought.

Petilil stared endlessly at her mother, hoping one day she could evolve.

_Why do I need some stone to evolve? And worst, my mom won't give it to me yet._

She continued staring at the grass, hoping that her mother would give her the stone.

"Petilil! Petilil! I called you multiple times, why won't you respond?"

Petilil stared at her mother. She wanted to respond, but she just continued staring.

"Why won't you listen? I need you to run an errand for me. If you can do this perfectly, I'll let you evolve."

"YES!" Petilil yelled, dashing out of the house.

_She didn't even get the note. That's my daughter for you. _Her mom thought.

"Hello!" a random Pokemon said.

"Uhh…" was all Petilil could manage.

"I'm Cottonee, nice to meet you!"

"P-Petilil." She managed.

"Hey you wanna come with me."

Petilil shrugged in response.

The Cottonee took Petilil to a place where unevolved Pokemon roamed free.

"This place is beautiful." Petilil exclaimed, looking at all the flowers.

"Only base stage Pokemon can live here. "

_Maybe I shouldn't evolve. _

"Can I live here?" she asked.

"SURE!" Cottonee yelled a little too loud.

_I could get used to this. _


	5. Mother and Pup

_5. Mother and Pup_

Arcanine were fast. And they were considered legendary. Of course none of them gloated about it. They always kept their cool and stay in forest areas, wanting to be left alone.

Of course, humans did want to leave them alone.

A lot of people terrorized them, hunted, and captured.

The number of Arcanine in that area was small.

Until one trainer came.

The trainer came and brought a few eggs, and gave them to the 'mother' of the Arcanine.

"Why would you do this?" she asked, only it came out as "Arc Arcanine?"

The trainer just smiled and left.

_Some people are good; I should keep that in mind._

She kept the eggs warm, hoping they'll hatch soon.

They did, and they were playful. Prancing, the Growlithe barked.

But some trainer decided to capture them.

The Acranine chased after the trainer, but she recognized the scent.

_You!_

And she attacked that trainer.

"Why! You were so nice to us!" but again, it came out as "Arc! Nine! Acran!"

The trainer responded something she didn't understand and petted her head.

But she got her pups back, and she was glad.


End file.
